Goddess and Mortal
by FrozenPanda
Summary: Elsa is becoming more powerful and Anna can feel Elsa's thoughts in her mind. The past just might be a lot more complicated then they realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure if I'll continue this story, it's just something short I did to pass the time.**

* * *

A full moon hovered high in the dark winter sky. Winter had come early this year covering Arendelle in a thick white blanket of snow. Anna didn't mind in the slightest and marveled in the beauty of it all, watching how the moon caused the snow to sparkle and seemingly glow with an unearthly light. "Elsa," she cooed, pulling her face away from the window of her sister's room and glancing back upon the lump of platinum blonde hair and pale white skin, "You have to come see this. Winter is so beautiful!" Elsa stirred slightly from her rest and lifted her head, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. "It's just snow Anna. That is nothing new or surprising." Anna let out a small squeal of delight, "But it's so beautiful! And no one has even walked on the snow yet." She smiled and pressed her face up against the cold glass again, gazing out upon the land with almost greedy eyes.

Elsa chuckled and slowly slid out of bed and took a seat next to Anna. She paused and followed Anna's gaze out into the white world. A world that she belonged in. "Did you make this?" Anna asked, turning her attention fully to her sister, her expression one of awe and joy. Elsa smiled but shook her head, "No. All this snow is natural. I had no part in the making of it."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that, something that Anna didn't like in the slightest. A prickling sensation swam in her head, starting on the patch of her skull where once a white streak of hair resigned. But that marking had disappeared when her heart thawed and the sea of lost memories came swarming back. Memories before the accident that took Elsa away from her. But even though the curse had thawed Anna felt something inside of her, a strange sensation like that of something other worldly entering her mind. At first she dismissed it as nothing more then a result of her long travels and she just needed some rest. But as time went on that prickling became worse and worse, especially when Elsa was near. It took her a while to realize that Elsa was the cause and that the sensation would change with Elsa's mood. When she was happy the sensation was pleasant, loving, and kind, but when Elsa was angry, sad, or frightened the sensation turned dark, cold, and painful. Anna hadn't told Elsa about it yet, finding the new discovery fascinating and quite a useful gift. For when Elsa hid away her feelings from the rest of the world Anna could feel them humming in her mind.

"Elsa, you are all natural. You are not a monster so please stop thinking that." She reached out and took her sister's cold hands into her own. "I love you, please don't forget that." She kissed her sister's knuckles, finding the cold sensation in her mind turning quite pleasant. She risked glancing up and saw a small blush on Elsa's cheeks. "Anna, you are too kind to me." The queen reached out and cupped Anna's cheeks, allowing herself to get lost in her younger sister's eyes. Anna was so weak compared to her. Elsa could easily crush her like a bug and yet Anna showed no fear, no doubt, only love and loyalty. She was the only person who looked at Elsa that way and the ice queen cherished it.

"Shouldn't we head for bed Anna? It's late. If we don't head to bed now we'll regret it in the morning." Anna shook her head and snuggled her body against Elsa's. "No. I'm not-" Anna yawned and slowly closed her eyes, "tired..." Elsa was not surprised when Anna's breathing slowed and she leaned totally upon the taller woman's body. _'Fast asleep.' _Elsa petted Anna's head and looked back out into the night. Winter was when her powers where strongest. Already she could feel them shifting in her body and she felt the new ice and snow as if was her own skin. A group of deer prancing across an open field, a farmer treading through the snow to check on his animals, and many other life forms making their way through the fresh layer of ice and snow. The guards at the gate post breathed in the chill air, the cold slipping into their lungs. One small move and Elsa could freeze their bodies from the inside out, make the very air they inhaled turn their lungs into solid chunks of ice.

Elsa shuddered and turned her attention back to the warm bundle in her arms. _'Oh Anna. You have too much faith in me...' _The smaller figure snuggled against Elsa once again and sighed. Elsa was too lost in her own thoughts to listen to a very very small voice whisper in the back of her mind, _'I love you Elsa.' _


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Elsa! We're going to miss the winter festival! We can't have that, after all winters like, your thing!" Elsa felt like her arm was going to be pulled off by the way Anna tugged on it, practically dragging her reluctantly through the halls. "Anna I am not feeling so well." Anna's warm hands where clamped firmly against her own, a sign of ultimate trust that no one else dared even try. "That's a lie Elsa and you know it. Don't even try to hide in your room again." Elsa bit her lip, wondering just how her sister knew that she was lying. In the summer it had been easy to control her powers but as fall came and winter approached it became harder and harder to not unleash her powers and create blizzard after blizzard. The need to freeze everything and everyone was becoming almost unbearable but some how she managed. She didn't want to break Anna's trust.

Elsa sighed and allowed herself to be dragged outside knowing that there was no escaping her fate. The winter festival was buzzing with life, people laughing and chatting, children playing games, and the smell of food (specifically cooked meat) hung in the air. Banners with a huge snowflake in their centers where hung everywhere and other festival party accessories. Elsa was a bit amazed by all the people, most she did not recognize. "Anna, are those foreigners?" She pointed to a group of people and Anna shook her head. "No, they are our subjects just ones from the far north. They come to visit every once and a while, specifically during this festival or politics." Elsa was relieved to hear that, for after the Hans incident she wasn't sure if she would allow anyone outside her kingdom to get close to Anna ever again. She didn't want to see her sister in pain. Anna continued, "Apparently they come to give thanks to their Goddess. A lady of winter if I remember the stories."

Elsa's body stiffened. Anna quickly pulled her into a hug before she panicked, "Elsa, they have been coming long before you where born, please don't freak out." Elsa visibly relaxed at that statement. "Now come my Snow Queen." Anna pulled Elsa along, into the crowds of people who bowed at the Princess and Queen out of respect. Neither Elsa nor Anna were yet comfortable with that but most of the people continued to do it despite their protests. "Oh Elsa! Have you ever tried seal meat?" That caught the Queen's attention and turned her focus away from the large crowd around them. "Seal meat...?" Anna giggled with delight, "It's a delicacy the people of the north bring for the festival. I know it sounds strange but you should try it! Oh and the squid too!" Anna went on about all the different types of food in the festival, rambling on and on and seemingly forgetting her original point of which she was trying to make. Elsa found that very amusing and just listened to Anna's voice.

Once they reached a food stand Anna looked at what was presented and paid the man for a small variety of food. "These look good. Come on Elsa let's find a place to sit." It wasn't very proper of them to do so. Elsa wondered why Anna, despite being royal herself, seemed to do everything a person of royalty shouldn't. Anna was the kind of person who wasn't afraid to get dirty, hang outside the castle walls without any guards, and of course make as many friends as possible among even the common folk. But Elsa supposed that was just how Anna was. She never let anything stop her from doing what she loved. "Where is your friend, Kristoff?" Elsa asked as she took a small slice of meat and stuck it in her mouth. Anna bit into a piece of squid and thought for a moment. "At home with his troll family. They are having their own celebration for the winter Goddess."

Elsa frowned a bit, "Can you tell me more about this winter Goddess of theirs Anna? Is it the same one that the men from the north worship?" Anna nodded. "Well I don't know much. I only know a very little bit from what Kristoff told me but apparently she is the very heart of Winter and of the storm. She once froze the entire land and was very cruel and evil. But apparently she died a long time ago."

Elsa had a feeling that wasn't the case. After all, you can't kill a God.


	3. Chapter 3

The festival had been a fun and interesting experience but Elsa was more then happy to return to her room and hide from the rest of the world once again. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, feeling so very worn and tried. _'Even with Anna's help I'm still not used to people.' _She was a bit embarrassed that she had to cling to Anna's side to feel at all comfortable with herself and those around her. _'If she's not around I panic.' _The Ice Queen curled up and allowed some of her magic to slip through her skin. Her blankets froze and snow began to fall in her room. The dull ache in her body lessened more and more with each snowflake she produced. She remembered when she had let it all go, let her power do what it wished. It was such a relief and it had released a pain she never knew she had. _'But if I do that again especially now, who knows what will happen.' _She imagined a family frozen to death in the middle of a blizzard. She shivered and curled up some more, shutting her eyes tight. Spikes began to form on the ceiling, creeping and cracking. _'Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel!' _But the ice continued to grow, becoming darker and more sinister. The spikes began to twist and curl around her, forming an ice cocoon.

"ELSA!" The Ice Queen's eyes snapped open and the ice around her shattered. "Anna?" There was a sound of pounding fists on the door, then a loud thud. The door jerked open and a very wide eyed Anna ran into the room. Elsa blinked in surprise when two warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her against and even warmer body. "Elsa why did you make all this ice? You froze the door shut! Even the halls are covered in it!" Elsa swallowed in both shock and fear. Had she done that much without realizing it? But before it had only been confined to her room. Was that no longer the case? Did she still have no control over her powers? "You were fine at the festival. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Elsa could not find her voice. _'I'm losing control.' _She wanted to scream, to unleash her frustration. Anna's eyes softened and she ran her fingers through her sister's hair. "Oh Elsa... It's alright. You can control it I know you can. You've done it before." Elsa shifted uncomfortably, "That was different."

"How was it different Elsa? Tell me."

"I-..." Elsa paused, trying to find a good excuse. "It wasn't winter." She replied weakly. Anna smiled softly and kissed Elsa's cheeks. "Oh Elsa, does my love for you not help?" Elsa squirmed and clung to Anna almost painfully, ice forming on her younger sister's night clothing. "It does! I'm just so scared Anna, of myself and what I can do and it's getting worse! I can feel my power growing and it's becoming unbearable! In the summer it was alright and I could control it but now it's slipping through my body!" She shook and sobbed against her younger sister, the only one who believed in her. Everyone else in the kingdom respected her and some were even in awe but all of them shared the same fear, the same doubts. But not Anna, never Anna. "What if I am the evil Goddess from those stories? What if I end up killing you..?" She couldn't bare to go through that again. Killing Anna would destroy her.

Anna continued to pet Elsa's head, ignoring the ice that pressed up against her back. "Is that what this is about? Those stories? Elsa you know better. You need to stop letting these fears control you. I believe in you and I know you can do this." This was their first true winter together so Anna didn't really know just how much the season would effect Elsa. But now she saw it was a bit more serious then she had originally thought. She could feel Elsa's pain and fear swimming in her head, it was painful and dark, mirroring the ice in the room. "Elsa." Anna's voice was softer, more loving. "You would never hurt me." Elsa shivered, despite not being able to feel the cold. _'But I did before Anna. How could you still have such faith? I do not understand.' _Anna could not hear the words, but she could feel confusion, awe, pain, and fear all at once pour from Elsa's mind.

"How about we get some sleep? I bet you're tired." Elsa swallowed and risked looking up at Anna, letting their eyes meet. "Again? Why do you insist on sleeping with me? Aren't you afraid?" Anna's grip on her tightened, "I could never be afraid of you. Besides we have a lot of catching up to do and I plan to spend every moment I can by your side." Especially now that she saw and felt Elsa's fear and self doubt. But this was to be expected after so many years locked up in her room with no human contact but her parents. And even then it wasn't the same. _'Just hang in there Elsa. I will fix you. I will keep you safe.' _

The Queen laid back down on the bed, the ice around them slowly melting as her fear and doubts slowly disappeared. Anna giggled and snuggled against Elsa and pulled the blankets over them both. "You know Elsa, I wouldn't mind if you were a Goddess." She played with her sister's hair, gazing up into those blue eyes that seemed to shimmer with the power she held within. She leaned up and kissed her sister, "Cause you would be the best Goddess ever." Elsa blushed a bit and closed her eyes, "Go to sleep Anna." The younger sister smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

_The Goddess sat upon her thrown made of ice with a cold expression on her face. She was beyond beautiful her skin a light blue like a frozen corpse, hair as white as snow, and clear crystal eyes that pierced through all. She was very tall and held a spear made of ice, while her body was covered in white furs from various animals. A crown of silver and ice sat upon her head and two massive white wolves sat on guard on each side of the throne, unmoving and unblinking. If it wasn't for the small stream of white smoke that puffed out of their noses every so often one could easily mistake them as statues. _

_Two doors engraved from ice slowly creaked open and a group of trolls entered the throne room, dragging a bound woman covered in dirt and bruises behind them. She wasn't moving very much, her wrists covered in dried blood from the many attempts to escape her bounds, and one of her legs was twisted at an odd angle. The trolls bowed and called out in strong, clear voices, "All hail the Goddess!" The Goddess only blinked and looked at the woman they had brought her. "We have what you have asked for Goddess, a human woman who has just turned eighteen." They threw the broken woman at the thrown for the Goddess to look over. "Is she to your liking or shall we prepare her as another sacrifice?" The Goddess lifted the smaller woman with one hand, gazing over her with cold, emotionless eyes. "She will do." The woman let out a cry of pain as she was dropped back down. _

_The girl shivered and gazed up at the Ice woman. "What do you plan to do with me Witch?" The Ice Goddess's eyes did not move for she was not surprised that the girl still had some spirit left in her. The trolls looked down in fear, "We're sorry Goddess, we thought we had broken her spirit." They reached out and held the girl down as she began to thrash about, trying to get Goddess blinked almost lazily, "It hardly matters. Make sure she's secure. I don't need her dying in the middle of my transaction." The girl stopped, confused and full of fear, "What do you plan to do to me? Why have I been brought here? I demand to know! When the King of Arendelle finds out-" _

_The Ice Goddess cut in, "He will find out nothing. One little peasant girl is none of his concern. Besides he's too busy working with his magicians to keep my eternal winter out of his kingdom to bother wasting time looking for a girl who strayed too far out of the protective barriers. I'll admit he's been a thorn in my side for far too long. I will crush your precious king and freeze his kingdom like I have so many others." The Ice Goddess glared at the girl, who whimpered in fear. "And you my dear, will help me." _

_"NEVER!" _

_The Goddess tilted her head and slowly stood. The girl snapped again, "I would never help you! I would rather die!" The Goddess continued in a smooth voice, as if she hadn't heard what the girl said, "It would be too difficult to to get close to him. His guards and Magicians would notice if something was off. However..." She glanced at the girl, "His younger sister isn't so heavily guarded. What was her name? Ah yes, Anna. A lovely name. Don't you think?" The Goddess slowly walked to the girl, reaching out with her ice cold hand. The girl tried to get away but the trolls held her firmly. "The kingdom loves her but has no use for her. She is trusting, kind, and too gullible for her own good." The girl struggled again as the Ice woman pressed her hand firmly on the bare skin of her chest. "But I can't get to her in this form. The barriers would recognize me and the magicians would only push me back. So I need a disguise. But not just any would do." The Ice Goddess's hand started to melt, and seep though the girl's skin and into her body. The girl screamed in fear and pain, as more and more of the tall woman began to invade her. "So I need a host. A mortal body. And I have chosen you. Feel honored human, for you have been given the honor of becoming a part of me." _

_The girl thrashed and kicked and screamed, but it was no use. Once the Goddess had fully settled into the body did it stop flopping around like a fish out of water. The girl twitched, then twitched again, her eyes turning a stunning blue. The trolls looked at each other and dragged the girl out of the throne room. "Remember what the Goddess said. Now where does that Anna person go for her morning strolls again?" _

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts and comments! They help keep me motivated.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was not having the best morning. She was very tired and a headache pulsed in her skull. She mumbled a bit and rubbed her eyes, listening to the a man speak to her about some political situations that needed her attention. Elsa grumbled and leaned against her throne, looking at the small group of people in a line formation. Each of them wanted her attention for various matters. She wished Anna was here. It had been a month since the winter festival and Kristoff had returned, so she had let Anna spend the day with him. It would be selfish of her to keep her sister all to herself and she needed to learn how to manage without her. _'I've done it before I can do it again.' _But it was so difficult without her little light shinning next to her. She blinked, a bit surprised, _'My little light? Is that what I think of Anna?' _Elsa couldn't help but smile at the thought and let the nickname bounce around in her head.

_'My little light.'_

* * *

Anna glanced up and turned around, looking at the snow covered forest. "Elsa?" Kristoff looked up from picking out a rock from Sven's hooves. "What? What is it Anna are you alright?" Anna shook her head to clear her head, "Er- yes! I am! I'm fine really. I just thought I heard Elsa just now." She scanned the area one more time and was disappointed that her sister wasn't there. _'Just my imagination.' _Anna gripped Sven's fur to keep him from struggling till Kristoff finally pulled out the small stone. "You sure? You've been day dreaming a lot you know." The reindeer gave a grunt of thanks and wiggled his but as he pranced forward to make sure his leg felt right. "I'm sure. I'm just worried about Elsa. I haven't left her since- well since my heart was thawed." She placed one hand over her chest and used the other to fiddle with the patch of hair that had once been white.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked Kristoff, gnawing on her lip and kicking her feet in the snow. "Of course. What's bothering you Anna?" The usually cheerful woman sighed and turned to face the mountain man. "I think I'm in Elsa's head." Kristoff blinked, then blinked again. "Okay I'm confused. Could you explain that in normal people speech?" Anna inhaled deeply turned to face him. "Ever since Elsa's... curse was broken I can feel what she feels. Even now I can feel that's she's uncomfortable and lonely. I know it sounds crazy but it's true!" She pulls on the strands of her hair, "The place where that white patch was is where the feeling is strongest. So it has to do something with her magic. Perhaps I'm in her head, or she's in mine I don't know." She swallowed, "I haven't told her yet. I don't want her to freak out, which I know she will so don't try to convince me otherwise." Kristoff closed his mouth and let Anna continue. "I'm worried about her Kristoff. Even though she puts on a straight face she's still terrified of hurting me, and she hasn't even tried using her powers this whole month. Not since winter started. At least, not consciously."

Anna kicked small stone, "Apparently winter increases the strength of her powers and she's afraid of what she might do. I wish I could help her with control but even in my presence the power still slips through her. I've woken up quite cold many times." Anna turned her gave to the mountain man, "I _don't _want her going back into her seclusion. I hate seeing her locked up and trapped. It's not good for her Kristoff. She's meant to be free." She paused, taking a breather to calm herself down. "So I was wondering if you'd be willing to tell me the rest of those legends of the Winter Goddess. Perhaps she was a person like Elsa, and if I knew more about her I could help my sister." Her head swam with many thoughts and she tried to put them all in order. _'After I hear the stories I will do some research in the library. There must have been others like Elsa, or at least had some magic.'_ No matter how old a story was there was always some truth hidden away. That alone gave Anna hope.

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck, "Well alright, but my memory might be a little rusty." Anna walked up beside him and he followed Sven as the reindeer pranced in the woods. "Back when magic still ruled the land the Winter Goddess had over thrown the other Gods, and was threatening to destroy all life as we know it. She froze everything and enslaved many magical creatures. She had no love for mortals and sought to destroy every last one. But a kingdom rose up and fought against her. It worked, for a while. But the Ice Goddess was tricky you see. She took the form of a mortal woman and entranced the Princess." Anna blushed a bit as Kristoff continued, "The Winter Goddess stole the Princess away when everyone least expected it, took her to her castle and devoured the Princess's heart."

Anna frowned. That didn't sound right. Not right at all. She had to remind herself that the Winter Goddess was not her sister but it was so hard to imagine the Goddess as anyone else. "The King, enraged, gathered his troops and killed the Goddess while she was still in her mortal form. And that's how the story goes." Anna slapped Kristoff's arm. He made a sharp noise of surprise, "Hey! What was that for?" Anna glared at him, "The story was terrible! It's wrong all wrong. You must have left something out."

"No I didn't." He rubbed his arm. Anna hit hard for a girl. "That's how my family always told the story."

Anna pulled away from Kristoff's side and took a shaky breath. "I know I'm sorry." But that story was all wrong. She just knew it. _'There has to be more to. That can't be it.' _She started heading back to the castle, "I'm sorry Kristoff but I just remembered I have something to do!" She took off, running as fast as her feet could carry her. The mountain man watched her go and reached up to pet Sven behind the ears. "I really don't know what's going on through her head most of the time buddy. People are so much weirder then reindeer." The reindeer grunted and mooed, making Kristoff grin, "Alright alright, let's head into town and get you some carrots."

* * *

_Anna was taking her morning stroll, walking through a field of purple and yellow flowers. She was so close to the barriers that she could she the other side of ice and snow covered forests, the result of the Ice Witch. Despite her brother's constant warnings to stay away she couldn't help but be drawn to the beauty that the eternal winter possessed. The ice wasn't natural and took many shapes and forms, twisting around trees and curling around stone. "It's like the ice has a mind of it's own." Anna glanced around before drawing closer to the barrier, humming with delight. She had only gone through the barrier once, when she was a child. It had been a grand, daring adventure that got cut short when a massive living snow man chased her back into the safety of her home. But she never forgot the beauty of the snow and longed to explore it once more. If only her brother hadn't forbidden it. _

_Her eyes were drawn to a spot of red in the distance. Red? In the snow? Her eyes widened. No, that was blood! A lump was next to the substance, which Anna soon realized was a person covered mostly in snow. How long have they been there? She didn't know and soon found herself ignoring every warning ever given to her and crossed the barrier. "Hey are you okay?!" She lifted the person up, her arms feeling two lumps on the other person's chest. _'It's a woman.' _She corrected herself, blushing a deep shade of red. _'A very unusual woman. I've never seen hair color like that. And her skin... she's so pale.' _Anna swallowed, wondering if she was some kind of helper for the ice witch. _'There is only one way to be sure.' _She began dragging the woman and was very happy to see that she slipped through the barrier without any problems. _'If she's not working for the Witch then I wonder who she is.' _She took a moment to get a good look at the woman's injuries. _'She doesn't look that bad and the bleeding has stopped. But I'll still need to take her to a healer.'

_Anna leaned down and began dragging the woman again, wishing that for once she had taken her brother's advice and had taken a few guards with her. Then she could have them pick this woman up properly. But it was a little too late for that and all she could do was hope that the woman's wounds didn't start bleeding again. Thankfully it wasn't long before she spotted a farmer who happily helped her take the strange woman back to the castle. _

* * *

_Even with the best healers in the kingdom the strange woman did not even stir. It was like she was in a deep sleep and no matter how hard anyone tried she would not wake up from it. Anna wondered if she was under some kind of curse, but the magicians who examined her said there was nothing wrong. "She will awaken on her own Princess. Just give her some time." Anna sighed and stuck to the woman's bedside like glue. She couldn't get enough of the beauty of the stranger, and wanted the pale woman to gaze upon her first. Anna felt a bit selfish for having such a wish but she couldn't get over it no matter how hard she tried.  
_

'She's so beautiful.' _Almost inhumanly so, but Anna didn't dare say those thoughts out loud for fear that someone may try to hurt this woman. "Please wake up. I will keep you safe I promise." Anna reached out and cupped the woman's cheek, a bit surprised by how cool she felt. Perhaps she was sick. Anna bit her lip, wishing she could do more. She didn't want this person to die. "Please wake up." _

_The woman stirred under her touch. _

_Anna's breath hitched in her throat. The woman stirred again and slowly opened up the most beautiful pair of blue eyes Anna had ever seen. Anna felt her heart skip a beat. The pale woman groaned a bit, and tried to pull away. Anna reacted quickly, cupping both her hands over the other woman's cheeks."Please do not move! You are hurt!" The woman froze and looked at Anna with both fear and confusion but she didn't try to pull away again. "Shh... shh it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." The woman slowly relaxed and gazed at Anna curiously. Anna petted her head, trying to hold back a goofy smile but failed. "My name is Anna. What's yours?" The pale woman paused and licked her dry lips, __"Elsa. My name is Elsa." Anna smiled, "Such a beautiful name." Elsa blushed and turned her head away, fiddling with the fabric of the blanket in her hands. "So Elsa where are you from? How did you get here? Are there other people like you living outside the barriers?" Anna felt like she was asking too much too soon but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know everything about the strange woman. Elsa paused, tilted her head and her face curled up with a very confused expression, "I don't- I don't remember." _

_Anna frowned a bit. Last time she checked Elsa didn't have any head injuries and yet it seemed she had memory loss. "Can't you remember anything? Anything at all?" The other girl shook her head, "I'm sorry..." Anna's expression soften and she cupped her hands over Elsa's own. "It's alright. It was probably very traumatic for you. Just rest and focus on getting better alright?" Elsa sighed in relief and nodded in thanks. "Also some of my brothers men will be coming in soon to ask you questions. Don't worry they won't hurt you. They just need some things cleared up." Despite Anna practically begging her brother to let the Elsa woman have a few days of rest before stressing the woman with questions. But her brother would not listen, and explained that it was for the good of the kingdom. _'But it's not good for Elsa. She's just met me and her hands are shaking. She's terrified of me. How much so will she be when a group of large men barge in and demand answers from her?' _Sometimes she really wanted to give her brother a piece of her mind but she knew it had to be done and nothing she could say would change that. _

_"But afterwards I promise that I'll come and visit everyday till you are all better. You won't be alone Elsa. I promise." The strange woman looked at Anna, a small smile on her face, her deep blue eyes seeming to glow in the dim light."Thank you Anna." She laced her fingers with the Princess's. "May I have some water?" Anna's smile grew ten fold, "Oh yes!" She got up to get a water container from across the room. "You must be hunger too! Don't worry I'll take good care of you!" She never saw Elsa grin, ice forming at her finger tips.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The library of the castle wasn't the biggest one around, but Anna had a very hard time finding the information that she was looking for. There where books of the Winter Goddess, but none of them had the information that she sought. "There has got to be something here..." Anna was getting frustrated. She had been looking throughout this collection of books for days, but still nothing. "How can it be this hard?!" She cried out, throwing the book that was in her hands to the side, where it hit a book self. The lack of food, sleep, and water was only adding to her frustrations. "Just... a few more books." She whispered to herself, urging herself on, "Just one more and I can rest."

She glanced at the shelves and picked out a very old looking book. It's cover had dulled over the years, but she could still make out the shape of a snow flake. Anna's eyes lit up with hope and she quickly opened the book up, ignoring the cloud of dust that arose from the pages as she skimmed through them. She almost cursed when she discovered that the pages where blank. "NO!" She shook the book angrily, "No! No! You stupid book!" Tears started streaming down her eyes. Was her search doomed to fail? Could she not help Elsa? The thought made her chest ache. She looked at the blank covers of the book and let her tears fall non stop, soaking into the yellow paper.

Anna didn't know much about magic, but when the pages of the book started to spark and glow she quickly dropped the book. Her head started to ache and pound, like when Elsa was angry and Anna could feel the rawness of her emotions. This book was magic, and it was responding to her tears. Anna's hands shook as words slowly started to form on the pages. Did she dare touch it? It could be dangerous. She had never experienced magic besides of that Elsa's. Gathering up her courage Anna slowly picked the book back up and hid away in a small corner of the library to not be disturbed.

After making sure she was truly alone, Anna turned her attention back to the pages and began to read.

_-I was not happy with my brother. His men barging into the room nearly scared Elsa to death! The poor girl.-_

Anna's eyes widened. Was this a journal? And it mentioned a girl named Elsa. Could this Elsa some how be related to her sister?

-_To say the least it took some serious convincing to move Elsa to my room. I did not like how the men and woman in the castle kept looking at Elsa like she was some kind of monster, just because she came from the other side of the barriers. It's not good for her and Elsa is nervous enough as it is. I've taken it upon myself to take care of her and to keep her company until she fully heals. She's very beautiful and I greatly wish to get closer to her. I can't explain how fascinating she is and why I'm so attracted to her. Everyone else says she's cursed, but that's nonsense. Even if Elsa was cursed she's just too sweet and kind to be a threat, despite what my brother thinks.- _

Anna closed the book as she heard foot steps echo through the silence. She tensed up and held the book close to her body like a lifeline. Who was up this late? She didn't want to be found out, or worse, have the book taken from her. She closed her eyes and tried to will the person away, hoping that she would not be found out.

"Anna?"

Anna's eyes shot open and she let out a cry of relief, "Elsa!" She ran out of her hiding spot and embraced the taller woman as tightly as she could. "You scared me!" Elsa, shocked and surprised took a moment to find her voice. "I am- sorry?" She wrapped her arms around her younger sister, feeling her shake and shiver. "What's wrong Anna?" Elsa didn't know why, but something had nagged her in the back of her mind, demanding her to seek out and find her little sister despite all the paper work and political documents she had to sign. She was glad she had followed that instinct. "Why aren't you in bed? What are you in the library? Do you know how late it is?" Anna mumbled something tiredly against her shoulder. Elsa frowned a bit, "What was that?"

Anna drew back her head, "I'm sorry Elsa. I had to check something."

"And what is so important that you would deny yourself proper sleep?"

"Stuff."

Elsa raised her brow, "Stuff? Anna what are you hiding from me?" She glanced at the book in her sisters hands. "What is that Anna? Please tell me." Anna swallowed, "I came here to hopefully find information to help you Elsa." She held out the book, "I think this holds the answers I seek." Elsa tilted her head and chuckled softly, "Anna, if any information like that was in the library don't you think our parents would have found it?"

"This is different Elsa, it's a magic book. Please believe me." Elsa paused and looked again at the book in Anna's hands. It was very likely that Anna was lying to her. But then again Anna never lied to her. "Alright. But you can read it in the morning. Come. Let's get you some water and food, then you can take a bath and sleep."

"But-" Elsa pressed her finger against Anna's lips, "No buts Anna. The book can wait. It isn't going to go anywhere. Your heath is more important, understand?" Anna blushed a bit and laced her arm with Elsa's. "Alright. But can I sleep with you again? Please?" Elsa squirmed a bit as Anna nuzzled her neck and knew instantly that she could not deny the request. She could never deny Anna anything. It just wasn't possibly to say no to someone with such a pure heart. "Alright."

* * *

_The princess fiddled with the blankets, tucking Elsa in. "How's that?" She asked, her face very close to the pale woman. "It's perfect. Thank you Anna." It had been a week since Elsa had been moved over to her room and Anna found the strange, beautiful woman's company to be the highlight of her day. She was still getting a lot of trouble from her brother but she didn't care. This woman was precious and needed time to heal. "Is there anything I can get you? More food? Water?" Elsa chuckled, "Princess, I am fine. You should be worried about yourself. You keep taking care of me but you've been neglecting eating." Anna blinked, "That's not true. I mean I had breakfast- at least I think I did-." Elsa shook her head and took Anna's hands into her own. "I know you are worried about me, but do not neglect yourself either alright?" Anna chuckled and hugged Elsa happily, "Alright Elsa." _

_Elsa though, was not smiling as Anna hugged her. Damn that King. She had been so close but he and his men had barged into the medic bay, thus causing her plan to stop cold. She couldn't use her magic here, at least not against a bunch of people. It it had been Anna alone she could have taken her, stolen her away. But now the castle was heavily guarded, Anna's brother not wanting anything to happen. _'He doesn't trust me. Smart bastard.'_ Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair, trying to figure out how to go about stealing the princess away now. She could just unleash her power, but the barriers made her so much weaker and that complicated things. She was more likely to be caught and locked up like a rabid animal. That was the last thing she wanted. So she had to think of another way. But how to get Anna away from the rest of them? _

_A very difficult predicament. _

_Anna kissed Elsa's forehead, making her eyes bright blue eyes widen a bit. Anna blinked and quickly pulled back. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Now this was interesting. Very interesting. "It's alright. I do not mind." Elsa petted Anna's cheek, making the other woman blush. Perhaps she should nurture this. Get the girl to come to her instead. And yet, Elsa felt her heart pounding in her chest. The Goddess, for the moment, regretted obtaining this human body. Emotions were not something she was used to. But it mattered not. They would not get in the way of her goals. "Anna?" The princess smiled at her, "Yes Elsa?" The pale woman had to resist shivering when the princess said her name. "When I'm better, will you go on a walk with me?" _

_Anna paused and considered it. Then her face brightened. "Oh yes Elsa! It will be just you and me." She nuzzled Elsa, who in turn held her close. The goddess was pacient. She could wait. "Perfect." _

* * *

_As time went on, it became harder for the goddess to resist the emotions that plagued her human body. Though her leg was nearly healed a new sickness had taken root. To make matters worse, she was losing control of her body. Every time Anna touched her, she found that she lost control of her hands and ended up touching her back. Perhaps the human in her was winning. That was something that she couldn't allow to happen. She had to go back home. Now. To the ice and snow that was her flesh and blood. _

_"Anna." She reached out and touched the princess's cheek. Anna, having come back from butcher was a bit concerned. "What is it Elsa? Do you not like your meat? You hardly eat anything anymore..." Elsa had to bite her own lip to keep from telling Anna that she didn't need to eat. At all. "Oh Anna. I wish to see the snow again. But I am trapped here. And I highly doubt your brother will let me go even if my leg does heal. Eating and living seems rather pointless now doesn't it? If I can't be in the snow..." Anna's interest perked, "Are your memories coming back Elsa?" She wanted to take Elsa where she wanted to go, but that was complicated. She wasn't sure if she could accomplish it. "A little. I remember some things. Here and there." Anna smiled and asked too happily, "Do you remember anything that could help us destroy the Ice Witch?" _

_Oh that hurt. That hurt more then any physical wound. "I'm not a WITCH!" Ice formed under her hands, freezing the blankets on the bed. Anna let out a cry of shock and jumped back. Elsa blinked, surprised by her own loss of control. "Y-you're-" Anna sputtered, as her mind reeled around what she had just seen. It hurt. It hurt so much to see the fear in Anna's eyes. "That's right. I'm the Winter Goddess." She allowed her ice for spread to the walls and the door, effectively making it so Anna could not leave. The ice slowly started to grow, creating spikes. "Now you know my secret I'm afraid that it would be very counter productive of me to let you live. I wonder... should I kill you now? Or should I wait for later?" Elsa's hands shook. She didn't want to kill the princess. Her emotions roared against it and she felt like she was suffocating.  
_

_Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders. She tensed up and and let out an terrible, almost inhuman growl. "I'm sorry." That made the growl in Elsa's throat stop short. "I've insulted you haven't I? I'm sorry Elsa. I- I didn't know." Anna pulled Elsa into a hug, and clung to her tightly. Elsa could not believe her ears. The hell was wrong with this human? "Let me go human-"  
_

_"Stop."_

_Elsa nearly bit her tongue at the command. "Stop Elsa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for fearing you. I'm sorry for pulling away." Anna began petting Elsa's hair with shaking hands. Weather it was from the cold or fear Elsa did not know. "Why do you not beg for your life human? Do you not know who I am? Or do I have to spell it out for you?" Anna's hands paused in Elsa's hair and then shuddered. "I know who you are. I know what you can do. But Elsa, I know you would never hurt me." The Goddess could not hold back the laugh that escaped from her throat. "And how can you be so sure?" Anna pulled back and Elsa was surprised to see a smile on her lips. "Because you are crying Elsa." _

_Elsa quickly reached up and touched her own cheek. Her fingers touched something wet. ____Elsa blinked. Were those... tears? _ She had never wept before. "Elsa?" The pale woman flinched. She realized that she could not bare to hurt this woman, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt her. "Elsa? How about we make a deal?" The goddess shifted nervously, "What kind of deal mortal? What can you possibly give me?" Anna nuzzled her, "Me. Promise me that we'll stay together, forever, and I will go with you into the ice lands." Elsa was shocked. Anna would do that? "Why? I do not understand you human." Anna kissed Elsa's forhead and stroked her cheek, soothing the Winter Goddess into thawing the ice in the room. "Maybe this will explain things better." 

_Elsa eyes widened as Anna kissed her hotly. Anna's lips were warm, and tasted of of spring flowers and fruits. When Anna pulled back Elsa let out a soft moan. "What...? I don't-" She bit her lip as Anna moved to kissing her neck. "Well? Do we have a deal Goddess?" Elsa had no idea what was going on in this human's mind, or why she wasn't fearing her like she should have. But she could not resist this offer. "V-very well. We have a deal."_


End file.
